A Victory and a Crushing Defeat
is the 20 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After Kusunoki's other personality (the nicer and cuter aspect that she hid from herself and others) appeared and saved the cat, Kusunoki states that she recently had been feeling uncomfortable, "When her heart stirs, it's like my body is being pulled apart, away from it...But last time was the first time that I felt as if it had been clearly separated...". In the following scene, Kusunoki is shocked that Keima knew about it. He presented the cat in front of her. The other personality showed up again, confirming that "The escape spirits are strongly influenced by their human hosts!" Keima states that the part of her that prefers the 'cute and weak' things has taken a materialistic form. Kusunoki cannot accept this as she thought that she had gotten rid of all weaknesses in the past. Keima then starts commenting on how we, humans, try to hide our soft hearts, the cause of us having hardships. "However, this time, they will reveal our caring hearts!! He excalims that if the weak heart of her brings her down, overcome her soft self. It is here that they decide that they must do 'caring and weak' things to materialize the other her. Keima explains that the materialization only occurs in high intensities and that the cat is not weak enough. After this, Elsie states that the two must go out on a date which both consider it to be nuts. Kusunoki would have to put on cute clothes and go out, thus emphasizing 'cute and weak.' However, the other Kusunoki (now clearer than before) shows up and conveys her excitement to go on the date, thus both of them agree. At the start of the date, Kusunoki gets nervous about what she is doing and wearing. Elsie gave Kusunoki very cute clothes. Keima then compliments that she is cute as she gets paranoid that everyone is staring at her. Kusunoki is brought to the video game store, thus calling him an idiot. Keima replies that this is the only place that he knows well. Kusunoki then brings him to a sports shop. As the two cannot agree on a location, they go to the arcade. They decide to play whack-a-lobster as it combines the 'games' and 'sports' elements. Kusunoki gets flustered and angry at Keima as he had beat her at it. They are about to give up as their plan of a 'date' turns in disaster. Kusunoki states how they should be enjoying the date at hand and yet, the 'weaker' her will not come out. It is here that Kusunoki is determined to not give up and finally get rid of her other self that she resented in the past. They see a couple sharing and licking an ice-cream cone. They decide to follow suit. They both are nervous but are able to pull this off. The moments this happens, the other side of her fully materializes and is released from Kusunoki's body. Kusunoki quickly changes into her martial arts uniform and decides to duel it out with the other her, which the latter happily accepts. It is here that he is able to see the ending, regardless of who would win. Trivia *Sasuke is a Japanese soft drink introduced in 1984. (chapter 20, p.4) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters